1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a write head with self aligned pedestal shaped pole tips that are separated by a zero throat height (ZTH) defining layer and more particularly to a write head with a top first pole tip and a bottom second pole tip separated by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) and further separated by a ZTH defining layer at a location recessed from the ABS wherein the top first pole tip and the bottom second pole tip are located entirely between the ABS and a coil layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductive write head includes a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being located between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head. The pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Currents are conducted through the coil layer, which produce magnetic fields in the pole pieces. The magnetic fields fringe across the gap at the ABS for the purpose of writing bits of magnetic field information in tracks on moving media, such as in circular tracks on a rotating magnetic disk or longitudinal tracks on a moving magnetic tape.
The second pole piece layer has a pole tip portion which extends from the ABS to a flare point and a yoke portion which extends from the flare point to the back gap. The flare point is where the second pole piece begins to widen (flare) to form the yoke. The placement of the flare point directly affects the magnitude of the magnetic field produced to write information on the recording medium. Since magnetic flux decays as it travels down the length of the narrow second pole tip, shortening the second pole tip will increase the flux reaching the recording media. Therefore, performance can be optimized by aggressively placing the flare point close to the ABS.
Another parameter important in the design of a write head is the location of the zero throat height (ZTH). The zero throat height is the location where the first and second pole pieces first separate from one another after the ABS. ZTH separation is imposed by an insulation layer, typically the first insulation layer in the insulation stack. Flux leakage between the first and second pole pieces is minimized by locating the ZTH as close as possible to the ABS.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned design parameters require a tradeoff in the fabrication of the second pole tip. The second pole tip should be well-defined in order to produce well-defined written tracks on the rotating disk. Poor definition of the second pole tip may result in overwriting of adjacent tracks. A well-defined second pole tip should have parallel planar side walls which are perpendicular to the ABS. This definition is difficult to achieve because the second pole tip is typically formed along with the yoke after the formation of the first insulation layer, the coil layer and the second and third insulation layers. Each insulation layer includes a hard-baked photoresist having a sloping front surface.
After construction, the first, second and third insulation layers present front sloping surfaces which face the ABS. The ZTH defining layer rises from a plane normal to the ABS at an angle (apex angle) to the plane. After hard baking of the insulation layers and deposition of a metallic seedlayer the sloping surfaces of the insulation layers exhibit a high optical reflectivity. When the second pole tip and yoke are constructed, a thick layer of photoresist is spun on top of the insulation layers and photo patterned to shape the second pole tip, using the conventional photo-lithography technique. In the photo-lithography step, ultraviolet light is directed vertically through slits in an opaque mask, exposing areas of the photoresist which are to be removed by a subsequent development step. One of the areas to be removed is the area where the second pole piece (pole tip and yoke) is to be formed by plating. Unfortunately, when ultraviolet light strikes the sloping surfaces of the insulation layers in a flaring region of the second pole piece, the ultraviolet light is reflected forward, toward the ABS, into photoresist areas at the sides of the second pole tip region. After development, the side walls of the photoresist extend outwardly from the intended ultraviolet pattern, causing the pole tip plated therein to be poorly formed. This is called xe2x80x9creflective notchingxe2x80x9d. As stated hereinabove this causes overwriting of adjacent tracks on a rotating disk. It should be evident that, if the flare point is recessed far enough into the head, the effect of reflective notching would be reduced or eliminated since it would occur behind the sloping surfaces. However, this solution produces a long second pole tip which quickly reduces the amount of flux reaching the recording medium.
The high profile of the insulation stack causes another problem after the photoresist is spun on a wafer. When the photoresist is spun on a wafer it is substantially planarized across the wafer. The thickness of the resist in the second pole tip region is higher than other regions of the head since the second pole tip is substantially lower on the wafer than the yoke portion of the second pole piece. During the light exposure step the light progressively scatters in the deep photoresist like light in a body of water causing poor resolution during the light exposure step.
A scheme for minimizing the reflective notching and poor resolution problems is to construct the second pole piece with bottom and top second pole tips. The bottom second pole tip is constructed before the insulation layers to eliminate the reflective notching problem. After forming the first pole piece layer and the write gap layer, a photoresist layer is spun on the partially completed head. Ultraviolet light from the photo-patterning step is not reflected forward since the photoresist layer does not cover an insulation stack. Further, the photoresist is significantly thinner in the pole tip region so that significantly less light scattering takes place. After plating the bottom second pole tip the photoresist layer is removed and the first insulation layer, the coil layer and the second and third insulation layers are formed. The top second pole tip is then stitched (connected) to the bottom second pole tip and extends from the ABS to the back gap. Since the bottom second pole tip is well-formed, well-formed notches can be made in the first pole piece, as discussed hereinafter. However, with this head, the ZTH is dependent upon the location of the recessed end of the bottom second pole tip. Since the bottom second pole tip has to be long enough to provide a sufficient stitching area, this length may result in undesirable flux leakage between the first and second pole pieces.
Once the bottom second pole tip is formed, it is desirable to notch the first pole tip of the first pole piece opposite the first and second corners at the base of the bottom second pole tip so that flux transfer between the pole tips does not stray beyond the track width defined by the bottom second pole tip. Notching provides the first pole piece with a track width that substantially matches the track width of the bottom second pole tip. A prior art process for notching the first pole piece entails ion beam milling the gap layer and the first pole piece, employing the bottom second pole tip as a mask. The gap layer is typically alumina and the first and second pole pieces and pole tips are typically Permalloy (NiFe). The alumina mills more slowly than the Permalloy; thus the top of the bottom second pole tip and a top surface of the first pole piece are milled more quickly than the gap layer. Further, during ion milling, there is much redeposition (redep) of alumina on surfaces of the workpiece. In order to minimize redep, the milling ion beam is typically directed at an angle to a normal through the layers, which performs milling and cleanup simultaneously. The gap layer in the field remote from the first and second corners of the bottom second pole tip is the first to be milled because of a shadowing effect at the first and second corners caused by the bottom second pole tip when the ion beam is angled. In this case, the ion stream will overmill the first pole piece before the gap layer is removed adjacent the first and second corners of the bottom second pole tip in the region where the notching is to take place. After the gap layer is removed above the sites where the notching is to take place, ion milling continues in order to notch the first pole piece. Overmilling of the first pole piece continues to take place in the field beyond the notches, thereby forming surfaces of the first pole piece that slope downwardly from the notches. As is known, such overmilling of the first pole piece can expose leads to the MR sensor, thereby rendering the head inoperative.
Even if overmilling of the first pole piece can be controlled, there is potentially a more troublesome problem, namely overmilling the top of the bottom second pole tip when the unwanted portions of the gap layer are milled and notches are formed. In order to compensate for this overmilling, the aspect ratio (ratio of thickness of photoresist to track width of the bottom second pole tip) is increased so that a top portion of the top of the bottom second pole tip can be sacrificed during the milling steps. When the aspect ratio is increased, definition of the bottom second pole tip is degraded because of the thickness of the photoresist, discussed hereinabove, resulting in track overwriting.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned reflective notching problem by providing a write head with a stitched second pole piece wherein a bottom second pole tip of the second pole piece is formed by a unique method of making before constructing an insulation stack. The stitched second pole piece is not dependent upon a recessed wall of the bottom second pole tip defining the ZTH nor is the first pole piece overmilled in a field during the construction of the bottom second pole tip.
The present write head has first and second pole pieces wherein the first pole piece has a top first pole tip layer on a bottom first pole piece layer and the second pole piece has a top second pole piece layer on a bottom second pole tip layer. The pole tip layers are highly defined and may have a submicron track width. The pole piece layers are wider than the pole tip layers. With all these layers, including a gap layer extending to the ABS, an ABS view of the head would have an xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d shape with a top portion of the vertical portion of the xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d comprising the top first pole tip layer and a bottom portion of the vertical portion of the xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d comprising the bottom second pole tip layer with the pole tip layers separated by the gap layer. The bottom and top portions of the xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d comprise the bottom first pole piece layer and the top second pole piece layer respectively. The top first pole tip layer and the bottom second pole tip layer are located entirely between the ABS and a coil layer and are pedestal shaped with front and back walls and first and second side walls self aligned with respect to one another by the method of construction.
The bottom first pole tip layer and the top second pole tip layer are separated by the write gap layer as stated hereinabove. The pole tip layers are further separated by a ZTH defining layer at a location recessed from the ABS below or above the write gap layer. During construction of the write head, the ZTH defining layer is also located in a field beyond the pole tip layers so as to prevent the aforementioned problem of overmilling the bottom first pole piece layer. The write head can be the write head portion of a merged magnetic head or the write head portion of a side by side read and write head.
The method of construction includes forming a bottom first pole piece layer in a pole tip site and in the field, forming a top first pole tip layer on the bottom first pole piece layer in the pole tip site and in the field, forming a write gap layer on the top first pole tip layer in the pole tip site and in the field, forming the zero throat height (ZTH) defining layer on the write gap layer in the field and in a back portion of the pole tip site so as to leave a front portion of the write gap layer adjacent the ABS exposed and with the ZTH defining insulation having a front wall recessed from the ABS that is located adjacent a zero throat height (ZTH) site of the magnetic head, forming a bottom second pole tip layer on the ZTH defining layer and on the exposed portion of the write gap layer, forming a mask on the bottom second pole tip layer in the pole tip site for defining a top first pole tip layer and a bottom second pole tip layer that are located in the pole site at said ZTH site and extend forward and rearward toward the ABS and the back gap from the ZTH site, ion milling the layers until the bottom second pole tip layer, the ZTH defining layer, the write gap layer and the top first pole tip layer are milled except under the mask, removing the mask leaving the top first pole tip layer on the bottom first pole piece layer, a gap layer on the top first pole tip layer that is adjacent the ABS, the ZTH defining layer on the gap layer with an edge recessed from the ABS that defines the ZTH and the bottom second pole tip layer on the ZTH defining layer and the write gap layer, forming a top second pole piece layer on the bottom second pole tip layer and connecting the top second pole piece layer to the bottom first pole piece layer at the back gap. By this method the ZTH of the head can be very accurately formed and protected from process variations. If desired, the order of formation of the write gap layer and the ZTH defining layer may be reversed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a write head that has a very accurate ZTH, highly defined pole tips which may have a submicron track width and a bottom first pole piece layer that has a uniform thickness in field regions.
Another object is to provide a write head wherein the ZTH is defined between pedestal type pole tips layers that are separated by a gap layer at an ABS.
A further object is to provide a stitched second pole piece wherein the ZTH is not dependent upon the location of a back wall of a bottom second pole tip layer.
Still another object is to provide a write head with self aligned pole tip layers and a notched bottom first pole piece layer that are formed by ion milling without thinning the bottom first pole piece layer in field regions beyond the notching.
Still a further object is to obtain the aforementioned objects as well as providing a merged magnetic head wherein a top second pole piece layer is substantially planar except at a back gap.
Still another object is to provide a method of making a write head wherein reflective notching is obviated, a ZTH is accurately formed and not altered by process variations, a bottom first pole piece layer is notched without thinning the bottom first pole piece layer in a field beyond the notching and pole tip layers are self aligned.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be more greatly appreciated upon reading the following description taken together with the accompanying drawings.